Link and Zelda: Happily ever after
by PierreDarain
Summary: Several years after the event of Ocarina of Time and Majora's mask, Link and Zelda are in love and want to marry each other. But things are not that simple, and as a princess, Zelda have responsabilities.
1. Chapter 1

In Hyrule, kingdom of splendors, there are many wonders to be found. There are noble and proud races, like the Zoras, the Gorons, the Kokiris and, without a doubt the most powerful amosngt them, the Hylians, living together in harmony. There are trees which give fruits who could feed a starving man for a day, and with enough water to appease the traveler's dry throat. There are mountains higher than giants, and lakes bluer than the bluest of skies. There are horses faster than thuder, with more grace than the most graceful swan and more majesty than the most majestic of eagles. There is a fair maiden whose beauty is the pride of her father and of the whole kingdom, and some even say that, like her wisdom, it was a gift from the goddesses themselves. And finally, there is a fabled warrior, who traveled the world at a very young age, and whose talent in swordsmanship could not be matched. He is rumored to be the strongest and the bravest of Hyrule's knights, and the one who brought peace in our world by defeating many foes and banishing evil forever. Here are some of the numerous wonders you may find in Hyrule, kingdom of splendors.

As Zelda rose, the sun rose with her, and as she went to her chamber's window, the sun shone on her kingdom to allow her to contemplate the glory of this land. From this tower, the castle's highest, she could see it all, from the Zora lake to the Kokiri forest, from the mount of doom to Cocorico village. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Zelda closed her eyes and gave a hint of a smile as the morning's fresh wind caressed her face. After facing Ganon, living a peaceful life in Hyrule was all she could ask for.  
Zelda went down the stairs and took a stroll in the garden. The place was gorgeous, and filled with blooming flowers: Ambrosias, arbutuses, red camellias and pink carnations, gloxinias, ivys, and jonquils were growing freely. While she was enjoying the coolness of the morning's dew on her bare feet, she heard the sound of an ocarina being played.  
Link was lying under a weeping willow, leisurely playing on his instrument. When Zelda approached him, he looked up and greeted her.  
"Good morning, dear princess . I hope your slumber was peaceful and quiet."  
Zelda laughed. "Link, you know you don't need so much manners when talking to me."  
"Sorry, my beloved, I didn't want to embarass you. I hope this gift will make it up for it." Link took a flower from his bag and gave it to Zelda. "The people of Termina call this a spider flower."  
Zelda blushed, flattered by this gorgeous present. The two lovers embraced each other and laid down on the moss at the tree's roots. The evening was calm and quiet, the sun was emmiting a gentle warmth and the hearts of Link and Zelda were beating at the rythm of their gentle carresses.

"It is out of the question."  
The king of Hyrule, who was usually looking jovial and light-hearted, had a severe look on his face.  
"What do you mean, out of the question? I love him!" Screamed Zelda in protest.  
"A princess, marrying a commoner like him? Have you lost your mind? Where have you gifted wisdom gone?" The king screamed back.  
"I don't remember asking for your permission, father." Zelda replied.  
"You should have asked. Can't you picture the scandal when the people learn that their princess is marrying a simple knight?"  
"I believe that Link is a bit more than a simple knight. Don't you remember how he saved Termina? And how well he thought against our captain of the guard when he was only eleven?"  
"This is irrelevant. He is not of a noble descent, hence, as a princess, you can't marry him."  
"And who am I supposed to wed, then? I take it you have someone else in mind?"  
The king took a deep breath defore giving her an answer.  
"I want you to marry your cousin Keldon."  
"What?" Zelda screeched. "How can you think that I would want to marry him? He's despicable!"  
"Indeed." The king replied with calm. "But you know as well as me that he commands a powerful naval army. Hyrule's seas are currently being invested by pirates, who steal our goods and keep other kingdom from making business with us. We're becoming a ""otarcic"" kingdom, and our people are beggining to starve. If you marry your cousin. You could use his army to fight efficiently against piracy in our seas."  
Zelda stayed silent. What could she say to that? She knew her father had a valid point.  
The king resumed talking.  
"Listen, I love you, and the last thing I would want is making you unhappy. But this is bigger than you or me: This is about all of Hyrule's people. However, if you really wish to marry Link, then I will not oppose to yuor decision. The choice, is yours, but I beg you to think about it. You are far wiser than me, so use your godly wisdom and reflect on this choice. I know that your choice, whichever shall he be, will be the right one."  
Zelda stood there, pondering wether she should wed Link or her cousin. But the more she thought, the more things became unclear. What should she do? She was a free young woman in love, and her heart was imploring her to choose the one he was aching for. But she knew that she was, before all, the princess, and that as such, she should think about her kingdom before anything else.  
"Father, I will marry Keldon."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been four weeks since Zelda and Keldon's marriage was anounced, and today was the day, but something was clearly wrong with the bride. Since she woke up, she complained about headaches and nausea. At first, Keldon thought it was a ruse to avoid being wed, but he was proven wrong when Zelda fainted on the path to the altar.  
The princess was laid down on a bed of leaves, in the middle of a clearing, and a shaman was examining her. On her side were Link, her childhood friend, the king, her father, and her cousin Keldon. When she opened her eyes, Keldon, holding her hand was the first to speak.  
"My beloved, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm a bit better." Zelda weakly replied.  
"You had me worried there. Why couldn't you tell me that you were really feeling sick?"  
Zelda couldn't bring herself to get mad at her cousin for his stupidity. She was still feeling dizzy from passing out earlier. The shaman asked Keldon, Link and the king to leave Zelda alone with him for a moment, so that she could rest and he could examine her efficiently.  
A few hours later, the shaman called the three men back for the motive that he had, as he put it, "an announcment of capital importance".  
"The Princess is pregnant."  
The sentence came down like hail. It was both cold and violent.  
Keldon was the first to break the heavy silence.  
"But how is that possible? We have yet to make love to each other!"  
Zelda turned her head at Link, a worried look in her eyes. It took no more for Keldon to understand the situation. He took his sword in his hand and attacked Link, which swiftly dodged the blow.  
"You robbed my wife's honor. I will eviscerate you, dirty swine!"  
Keldon attacked a second time, slicing Link's leg, making him fall down.  
"Keldon, there is no need for such violence." said the King with authority.  
"Shut up old man!" yelled Keldon. Link took this chance to grab a nearby rock and throw it violently at Keldon. The rock hit Keldon's head, breaking his skull and making him fall to the ground.

Link was standing on Epona's back outside of Hyrule's Castle. A bag full of dried meat and a steel shield were also mounted on the horse.  
"Be careful with your leg." Zelda said. "I began the healing process with my powers, but a full recovery will take time."  
"I'm sorry that you have to leave, Link." said the King. "But for causing the death of Keldon, you have to be exiled so that we can avoid a diplomatic incident with his people. It breaks my heart, but it is for the greater good."  
Link simply nodded, understanding the King's decision. He tried to reach for Epona's bribes, but Zelda wouldn't let go of his hand.  
"Father, could you give us a moment?"  
"Certainly." answered the King before heading back into the castle.  
"Link, I'm coming with you."  
"But, Princess, you can't. You are pregnant."  
"Yes. I bear your child. And I refuse that you leave me alone with such a responsability."  
"Princess, I must never return to Hyrule. If you were to come with me, you would never see your father again. Or any of your subjects. You would become a simple wanderer, sleeping in the woods for most of the time. You don't realise what this means."  
"I realise what going in exile implies, Link. And I realise that life will be complicated for both of us. We will probably suffer through the unbearable heat of deserts the frezzing storms of winter, hunger and sleepless nights, but none od that matters. Because all of the world's pleasures are not as sweet as your embrace, and they all seem like pain compared to the joy of gazing upon you, and even if I had all of Hyrule's treasures, I woud still be poorer than in this instant, where I have your love."  
Link didn't know what to say. He knew that the exile would be difficult, and that it would only endanger his beloved Zelda, but it only took one look at her eyes to realize that he could not bear to break from her gaze, and that a life where his hand would never touch her hand again was a fate worse than death. Zelda carefully climbed on Epona, and the two lovers rode into the forest, towards unknown lands.


End file.
